war_commander_rogue_assaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Community Guidelines
Wiki Contribution Wikis have their own communities. In order to keep them healthy and active, they need users actively collaborating so long as there's no any sign of trouble. Everyone is encouraged to read the paragraphs below. Being a First Timer If this is your first time on helping a wiki, or you're just interested, you should consider reading a tutorial first before editing so you can get a fresh start. Guidelines *Please do not feed the trolls. Doing so will lead to major conflicts and problems. There's an article for that in the community central. *Make sure not to post ANY sensitive personal information of yours, such as your home address or your phone number. Everyone on the internet can read it and they will likely exploit it. *Please do not engage everyone violently. Maintain respect for everyone and be nice, even to the admins. Remember, every wiki is run by people like us, not robots. **Also, wiki admins are not KIXEYE Employees. They're players. *Make sure to know what you're doing and check your edit for errors. If the edit you're making is small, mark it as minor. Adding an edit summary is optional, but certainly helpful for identification. **Try not to make unnecessary edits. Use common sense. *Always speak in English so that everyone will understand you. Do your best if it's not your native language. *If there are duplicate images on the wiki, report it to an admin for quality identification. *When you try to make a page, be sure to use the search bar extensively on top to see if there's one already. *If you see some information missing, be sure to help out and add it if possible. *Try to use correct grammar and punctuation. Use Grammarly to help if you think you're unable to do so. *Assume good faith at all times. *Don't be afraid to ask for help, especially from the admins. *Please make sure the information you're adding is accurate from the game. Speculation or assumptions are heavily discouraged. **Information "Leaked" by a KIXEYE Employee is considered accurate, but the source must be cited. Rules Doing any of these actions will result in warnings. After multiple warnings have been issued, a ban will be acted upon. This also applies to the comments section/talk pages as well. *Racism, homophobia, discrimination, hate speech or slurs are not allowed. *Do not start any flame or edit wars. Anyone who is involved will be given a warning. *No unwanted behavior. *Spam and/or Vandalism is intolerable. *Do not add any false content. *Do not swear at all costs. *Do not add or upload ANY NSFW Content, such as pornographic imagery. From sexually suggestive to explicit. *Do not add content unrelated to War Commander: Rogue Assault on any articles EXCEPT your User page. *Exploits, glitches or hacks of any kind are strictly prohibited. Results in a ban without warning. *Do not advertise anything outside of KIXEYE. *Cheating through badge achievements is discouraged. Users can take up to 3 bans, from a day to permanent. Sockpuppetry will result in a longer ban duration for the main user and a permanent ban on the sockpuppet. If anyone is breaking the rules and the admins are offline, report it to us by leaving a message in our message walls. Showing evidence (Like screenshots) helps immensely. False accusations will not be tolerated. :If all the admins are no longer active, contact a VSTF representative to help. User Pages You're free to do anything on your user page ONLY if it's not rule breaking (excluding unrelated content), or has any sensitive personal information. However, user pages are personal to the respective user. Unless you're undoing any vandalism, fixing any errors or doing with permission, you're not allowed to edit someone else's.